Joyeux Anniversaire Geek !
by Camboune30
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire du Geek, toutes les personnalités lui offrent quelque chose, et vient le tour du Patron. Le Geek ouvre son cadeau et découvre avec horreur ce que c'est. De rage, il s'enfuit. Les jours passent et le Geek ne revient pas. Le Patron décide alors de réparer ce qu'il a fait et part à sa recherche. [SLG/Salut Les Geeks] (Léger Geek X Patron, Geetron)
1. Le cadeau empoisonné

**Chapitre 1 : Le cadeau empoisonné**

* * *

><p>Coucou les petits loups, voilà ma première Fan Fic sur SLG, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura plus d'actions.<p>

**Mathieu Sommet s'appartient et ses personnalités sont à lui.**

_Enjoy !_

_-Cam-_

* * *

><p>Le jour commençait légèrement à pointer à l'horizon, il était très tôt et dans la maison de Mathieu, tout le monde dormait … Tout le monde ? Non ! Un garçon tremblait d'excitation.<p>

Le Geek, car c'était lui dont il s'agissait, était éveillé. Il ne pouvait pas se rendormir, trop content pour replonger dans le monde des rêves.

Il décida alors d'attendre que tout le monde soit debout.

Le gamin croisa ses bras sous sa tête, plongeant son regard clair dans la pénombre qui inondait encore sa chambre.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour très spécial pour lui, c'était son anniversaire !

Cela expliquait l'agitation qui s'échappait de lui.

Il n'attendait pas de cadeaux, non, il voulait juste passer une journée sans être molesté.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui le torturait autant mentalement que physiquement, et cette personne était, sans aucun doute, le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté … le Patron.

Lui seul continuait à lui faire du mal.

Mathieu était devenu plus protecteur avec le Geek, le Hippie était tellement défoncé qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et il voulait à tout prix la paix dans le monde, pour finir, le Panda avait pitié de lui et le défendait.

Oui, le Geek espérait, du fond de son cœur naïf, que pour une seule journée, une seule et unique journée, le criminel sexuel le laisserait tranquille !

Un bruit le tira de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter.

Quelqu'un venait de descendre les escaliers, quelqu'un qui était encore en train de somnoler au vu de ses pas lourds et traînants, sans doute Mathieu.

Le gamin se leva comme un ressors et sortit de sa chambre, toujours en pyjama.

Il dévala les marches et sauta en bas de l'escalier sous le regard fatigué de son créateur qui avait une tasse de café dans les mains.

Sans porter un seul regard sur lui, Mathieu porta la tasse à ses lèvres, dégustant la boisson énergétique.

Après un silence pesant, le Geek décida de prendre la parole d'une petite voix :

- C'est mon anniversaire …

- Je sais … Grogna le schizophrène.

Ce dernier releva la tête vers l'enfant qui se figea en voyant les yeux froids de son créateur.

- Et tu n'auras rien … même pas un instant de repos … Continua celui-ci.

- Mais … mais … Commença le Geek d'une voix tremblante.

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! L'interrompit Mathieu. Tu n'auras rien …

Le Geek baissa la tête, cachant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux embrumés.

Le créateur s'approcha de lui.

- Tu n'auras rien … Avant de t'être lavé et préparé ! Reprit-il doucement avec un sourire.

Le Geek plongea son regard plein d'espoir dans celui semblable de Mathieu qui lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Aller ! File ! Ordonna le youtuber avec un sourire. Tu as assez perdu de temps pour ton anniversaire ?! Tu ne crois pas ?!

Le Gamin lui sourit en retour et acquiesça avant de monter en un éclair à l'étage et de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

- Les mecs, c'est bon ! Chuchota le créateur.

Suite à ses paroles, le Hippie, le Panda et le Patron arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

- Il m'a fait de la peine ! Murmura le chanteur.

- Ouais gros, Il était en plein Bad Trip ! Renchérit le drogué, son fidèle joint à la bouche.

- J'aurais pu le consoler, Gamin … Répliqua le pervers, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

- Bon, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! Aller ! On s'active ! S'exclama Mathieu sans relever.

Aussitôt toutes ses personnalités s'armèrent de bonne volonté (oui, oui, même le Patron, même si ça va pas durer … x'D)

Déjà, les banderoles étaient accrochées dans le salon, le Hippie voulait s'en occuper, mais il n'avait pas l'air très clean, le Panda prit donc sa place.

Mathieu enveloppait les cadeaux dans un beau papier coloré, il se rendit compte bien vite qu'un cadeau manquait à l'appel.

- Patron ! Appela-t-il

- Quoi Gamin ?! Répondit le concerné.

- Ton cadeau !

- J'lui donnerai moi-même, et c'est pas tes affaires ! Retourna le criminel.

Le créateur ne répliqua pas, après tout, le plus important c'était que le Geek l'ait !

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit.

- Hippie ! Va s'y ! j'peux pas là ! Lança Mathieu en finissant de scotcher les emballages.

Le drogué s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte, un livreur se tenait devant lui, une grosse boîte dans les bras.

- Bonjour, je livre le gâteau ! Annonça-t-il

- Merci Gros … Remercia la personnalité en lui glissant un billet dans la poche.

Le Hippie saisit ensuite la boîte et referma la porte. Tout devait bien se passer, mais malheureusement, le gâteau cachait son champ de vision, et c'est comme ça qu'il réussit à trébucher sur Wi Fi, ce dernier émit un miaulement indigné avant de sauter sur le canapé.

Le Hippie, emporté par son élan, allait s'écraser au sol et gâcher le gâteau. Le sol se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Soudain, il sentit une main puissante saisir la boîte et empêcher la catastrophe de se produire.

Le Patron tenait le dessert dans ses bras et regarda d'un air méprisant le Hippie s'étaler par terre dans un gémissement de douleur.

- Bordel le camé ! Aboya-t-il. T'es même pas capable de marcher droit ou quoi ?!

Avant que ça dégénère, Mathieu intervînt, arrachant le gâteau au Patron.

- Merci mec. Grogna-t-il avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Bientôt, les décorations étaient prêtes et tous attendaient avec impatience de voir descendre le Geek. Un seul avait un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, et il s'agissait du criminel.

Pendant ce temps, le Geek sortit de la douche et s'habilla en un temps record. Il dévala les escaliers et rejoignit ses acolytes qui crièrent ensemble :

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Personne n'avait pu l'entendre, mais dans la voix du Patron, cette phrase sonnait comme une mauvaise surprise.

- Merci ! S'exclama le Geek.

- Aller ! Ouvre tes cadeaux ! Le pressa le Panda en désignant la table où ils étaient posés.

Le Gamin se précipita vers les présents et en saisit un.

- Ça c'est moi Gros. Annonça le Hippie. C'est pour que tu sois toujours Peace !

Le benjamin s'empressa d'ouvrir le cadeau et il découvrit un T-shirt large avec une phrase marquée en gros :

**SAUVONS LES PHOQUES GROS !**

- Il est génial ! Remercia le Geek

Il en saisit un autre, cette fois-ci le Panda s'avança.

- J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Comme ça on pourra se faire des Battle ensemble ! Déclara le chanteur avec un clin d'œil.

Sous les yeux ébahis du gamin se dessina un jeu vidéo, plus précisément, le jeu Guitar Hero.

- Waouh ! Chuchota-t-il. Merci Maître Panda !

- C'est rien, et puis, je pourrais bosser ma technique ! Rajouta ce dernier.

Il ne restait plus qu'un cadeau sur la table.

- Le dernier, c'est moi … Commença doucement Mathieu.

Sans attendre le Geek le saisit avidement et libéra le cadeau de son emballage.

Dans ses mains, une casquette décorée par le logo SLG écrit sur le devant.

- Elle est magnifique … Souffla le gamin, émerveillé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Essaie-la ! S'exclama Mathieu en la prenant dans ses mains.

Dans un geste fraternel il retira la vieille casquette du Geek et l'enfonça sur sa tête, ce dernier sourit, heureux.

Le Patron s'avança vers le gamin et lui tendit une boîte, un sourire de loup aux lèvres.

Le Geek tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda un moment, voulant savoir si c'était encore un mauvais coup ou non. Or, le Patron était doué, et il ne laissa rien paraître.

Naïvement, le plus jeune saisit la boîte, il inspira profondément, retardant le moment où il devrait l'ouvrir.

Pourquoi stressait-il comme ça ?! Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant dans la boîte et que ce n'était qu'un cadeau comme un autre.

Peut-être que, puisque c'était son anniversaire, le Patron avait eu une étincelle de gentillesse.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il souleva légèrement le couvercle avant de l'enlever complètement pendant que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'échapper.

Le fond de la boîte dévoila deux boutons marrons/beiges.

Le Geek ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis il remarqua que les boutons étaient légèrement fondus sur les côtés.

Quel était l'intérêt de lui offrir des boutons fon-

Soudain, il se figea, ses boutons … ils étaient auparavant sur Monsieur Nounours !

Sa vision se troubla pendant que des larmes de tristesse envahissaient ses yeux.

Rageusement, il laissa tomber la boîte et ferma les poings, tremblant d'une colère profonde.

Il releva la tête vers le Patron qui fut légèrement surpris par la fureur qui émanait de l'enfant.

Néanmoins, il n'abandonna pas son sourire satisfait.

- Alors, tu aimes mon cadeau gamin ?! Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque et cynique.

Le Geek plongea son regard dans les verres teintés des lunettes, laissant couler des larmes qui strièrent ses joues.

- J'te déteste … J'TE DETESTE ! Hurla-t-il.

Dans un excès de rage, il poussa le Patron sur le côté, qui, prit au dépourvu, ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

Le Gamin traversa la salle et courut dehors, Claquant bruyamment la porte.

Un silence pesant s'installa, puis Mathieu prit la parole.

- Merde ! C'était impossible de le laisser tranquille pendant une petite journée ?! S'énerva-t-il à l'intention du Patron.

- Fais pas chier Gamin, tu le connais, il rentrera lorsqu'il aura faim ! Grogna celui-ci.

Le criminel alluma une clope et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque la voix de son créateur le stoppa.

- Eh ! Tu vas où Connard ?!

- J't'emmerde ! Retourna-t-il avant de passer la porte.

Le Patron disparut, laissant Mathieu fulminer avec le Panda attristé et le Hippie défoncé.

**~ Fin du premier chapitre ~**

_Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Reviews ? :p_

_Ps : Dîtes moi si vous voyez des fautes :)_

_- Cam - _


	2. La recherche

**Chapitre 2 : La recherche**

Coucou les petits loups ! Voici, comme promis, le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le premier chapitre, il est un peu plus court et centré principalement sur le Patron ! Promis, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura de l'action ! :)

**Les personnalités sont à Mathieu Sommet qui n'appartient qu'à lui ...**

_Enjoy !_

_-Cam-_

* * *

><p>Le Patron sortit d'un bordel, une clope allumée entre ses doigts. Il tira lentement une taffe puis souffla, expulsant la fumée par sa bouche.<p>

Généralement, lorsqu'il sortait d'une après-midi avec Tatiana, il avait un sourire plus que satisfait sur les lèvres. Or, aujourd'hui ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il commença à marcher dans la rue, fixant le sol à travers ses lunettes de soleil et se plongeant dans ses pensées.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que le Geek était parti.

Au début, personne ne s'inquiétait, ils pensaient tous le voir revenir à la porte avec son air de chien battu, mais plus l'horloge tournait plus son absence devenait pesante.

Le Panda avait été le premier à s'inquiéter, suivit de près par le Hippie, puis ça avait touché Mathieu et enfin ça commençait à affecter le Patron.

Celui-ci jeta nonchalamment sa cigarette et l'écrasa du pied avant de relever la tête.

La soirée était bien avancée, et la pénombre s'était déjà installée.

Il arriva bientôt à l'appartement des Sommet, où il rentra bruyamment. Le Hippie était en plein Bad trip sur le fauteuil, le Panda écoutait une chanson dans sa chambre et Mathieu …

- VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS ENCORE RETROUVÉ ?! S'écria ce dernier au téléphone.

- Nous poursuivons les recherches mais ça ne donne rien. Expliqua la voix qui émanait de l'appareil.

- Il ne peut pas s'être volatilisé ! Reprit le créateur, sèchement.

- Nous faisons tout notre possible Monsieur Sommet, nous vous tenons au courant dans les heures qui viennent !

Sur ces paroles, le schizophrène raccrocha, énervé. Le Patron le rejoignit dans la cuisine, s'appuyant contre un mur.

- C'était les flics ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Ouais … Grogna Mathieu en passant rageusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Le criminel n'insista pas et monta d'un pas lourd dans sa chambre. Il rentra dans sa salle de bain privée, se déshabilla et prit une douche.

Il frissonna lorsque l'eau froide coula lentement sur son dos et son torse, puis soupira de plaisir lorsque l'eau chaude l'effleura et le détendit.

Il sortit ensuite de la douche, saisit une serviette et se ressuya, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il déposa ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit puis se glissa dans les draps noirs de son lit.

Le Patron croisa ses bras sous sa tête et soupira. Quelque chose le dérangeait et Tatiana l'avait remarqué, elle avait tout fait pour lui remonter le moral, et pourtant rien n'avait marché.

Pourquoi, suite au départ du Geek, avait-il changé ? Lui-même ne le savait pas !

Il ne pouvait pas avoir des remords ! Avoir des remords signifiaient avoir un cœur, Or, le Patron, comme tout le monde le savait, n'en avait pas !

Il n'était pas capable de ressentir la moindre culpabilité, la moindre affection, le moindre amour. Les seuls sentiments qu'il avait, étaient la colère, le désir et la satisfaction.

Mais pourtant, malgré ça, il devait avouer qu'il s'était attaché au Geek, pas au point de l'apprécier, mais il avait pris un malin plaisir à l'embêter et à le charrier, cela faisait maintenant partie de son quotidien et c'était devenu une habitude pour le criminel.

Il était comme un enfant, lorsqu'on retirait son jouet préféré, l'enfant s'ennuyait, et là, à ce moment précis, le Patron s'emmerdait sans le gamin.

Le Criminel grogna, l'idée que le Geek lui manque le déplaisait fortement ! Pourtant c'était le cas.

Il n'arriverait pas à dormir, la seule solution pour remédier à ça était de retrouver le gosse, et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire !

* * *

><p>Mathieu se réveilla dans un sursaut et regarda autour de lui, apeuré.<p>

- Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même

Il allait se rendormir, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Le youtuber se leva et descendit précipitamment, torse nu. Il trouva le Patron, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, s'apprêtant à sortir. La personnalité se retourna lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver.

- Ouh, Gamin, Tu tentes le diable en descendant à poil comme ça ! Plaisanta le criminel, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

- Tu fous quoi là ?! Répliqua le créateur d'un air autoritaire que le Patron ne connaissait pas.

Mathieu croisa les bras contre son torse et frappa rapidement du pied, agacé.

- J'pars le chercher. Déclara l'alter égo d'une voix grave et d'un air anormalement sérieux.

- Pardon ?! Tu ne vas nulle part ! Ordonna le schizophrène.

- Fais pas chier Gamin ! Je pars ! Grogna le Patron, haussant légèrement la voix.

- Les flics sont sur le coup !

Un petit rire rauque s'échappa de la gorge de la personnalité.

- T'en as sorti des conneries, mais celle-là, c'est la meilleure ! Ricana le criminel. J'y vais, avec ou sans ton consentement, mais si tu m'en empêches je te jure que tu feras connaissance avec mon 9mm !

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant lequel les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. Puis Mathieu se détendit et soupira.

- Très bien. Bougonna-t-il. Mais si tu n'es pas revenu avant 3 jours, je rappellerai les flics, c'est clair ?

- Tu n'auras pas à l'faire Gamin ! Retourna le Patron en hochant la tête.

Il fit volte-face et sortit dans la nuit la plus totale.

Bientôt Mathieu ne put discerner le costume noir de son alter-ego qui s'enfonça dans la pénombre sombre.

* * *

><p>Le matin commençait à se lever lentement, et le Patron n'avait encore rien trouvé. Il avait remonté toute la rue et le quartier, traquant le moindre indice. Il avait fait tous les lieux dans lesquels le Geek pouvait se cacher, et aucun n'avait été concluant. L'adulte souffla d'agacement.<p>

Un seul endroit n'avait pas été fouillé, le parc. Souvent, le Geek se rendait là-bas lorsqu'il était triste et qu'il voulait être seul.

Le Patron se dirigea alors vers le dernier endroit.

Les rues étaient désertes, il n'était peut-être même pas 5h30 et pourtant la lumière matinale commençait déjà à envelopper les allées.

Une brise fraîche s'engouffra dans la veste du Patron, dévoilant un flingue accroché à droite de sa ceinture. Avant de partir, le criminel l'avait chargé à bloc et une balle n'attendait que la pression de la détente pour partir. La personnalité avait bien compris que quelque chose n'était pas normale ! Au mieux il retrouverait le gamin dans le parc en train de roupiller, au pire …

Le Patron secoua la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve, non, il ne voulait pas y penser et devait à tout prix rester concentré !

Bientôt les portes dorées du parc se dessinèrent devant lui. Le criminel essaya de les ouvrir, sans succès.

- Ça aurait été trop facile ! Râla-t-il

Il grimpa et passa le portail sans difficulté puis se réceptionna au sol sans trébucher, comme s'il avait toujours fait ça. D'un geste classe, il épousseta sa veste noire d'où un nuage de poussière s'échappa.

Il pénétra ensuite dans la zone tant appréciée du Geek. Il y régnait un calme presque religieux qu'on n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre, l'endroit habitant généralement des cris et des hurlements d'enfants en bas âge.

Le Patron n'avait jamais compris ce que trouvait le Geek à venir ici.

Les filles étaient trop petites pour lui et trop bien protégées par leur mère pour les kidnapper, la plupart des jeux étaient inaccessibles et le bruit ambiant foutait un mal de crâne pas possible !

Sans prévenir, la fatigue frappa le criminel, le sortant de ses pensées. Il décida de s'asseoir un moment sur un banc. Là il sortit une clope, la porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma, tirant une taffe. Il laissa ses paupières tomber derrière ses lunettes de soleil en expirant la fumée grise.

Un oiseau piailla sur une branche juste au-dessus de lui.

Le Patron rouvrit des yeux fatigués et tira une seconde taffe en regardant le sol. Quelque chose attira alors son regard, une forme légèrement bombée était délaissée dans la poussière.

Le criminel fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Il se leva dans un grognement de protestation et s'approcha de l'objet.

Du pied, il le bouscula, retirant légèrement le sable qui le recouvrait partiellement. Soudain, le Patron se figea, il se pencha et ramassa l'objet, se rendant compte réellement de quoi il s'agissait.

Dans ses mains il tenait la casquette que le Geek avait reçue pour son anniversaire. D'une main, la personnalité la plus sombre tapa légèrement le cadeau, le nettoyant de la saleté du sol.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur quelque chose de dorée où un rayon de soleil se reflétait. Le criminel s'accroupit pour mieux distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un mégot écrasé. Il examina de plus près le filtre recouvert d'une fine feuille d'or.

Dans ses yeux, une lumière froide et sombre s'alluma car il savait parfaitement à qui le mégot appartenait et de quoi serait capable cette personne !

**~ Fin du chapitre 2 ~**

_Voilà, voilà, je suis désolée de vous laisser sur une fin comme ça ! _

_*non, en fait je ne le suis pas vraiment, Muahahahahhahah* x') _

_Vous pouvez me taper si vous voulez ! x'D _

_Si j'avance bien, le chapitre 3 pourrait être en ligne mercredi ! _

_Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Reviews ? :p _

_PS : Désolé si ce chapitre n'est pas très long ! j'essaierais de me rattraper avec le prochain ! Promis ! ;)_

_- Cam -_


	3. Une vieille connaissance

**Chapitre 3 : Une vieille connaissance**

Coucou les petits loups ! Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je l'ai écrit en 1 jour top chrono ! x') J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! A la fin du chapitre, ça devient vraiment plus sérieux, je vous laisse découvrir ça ! :)

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews toutes gentilles qui me donnent beaucoup d'énergie pour écrire ! =3 Z'êtes top ! *^*

Comme promis, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent et il y a un peu plus d'action ! *YEEEAAAHHHHHH xD*

Je ne vous embête pas plus !

**Les personnalités appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet ! **

_Enjoy ! _

_-Cam-_

* * *

><p>Le Patron se releva et sortit du parc par le même chemin qu'il avait pris, repassant le portail sans efforts.<p>

Arrivé de l'autre côté, il saisit son 9mm, prêt à tirer si l'occasion se présentait.

Le mégot appartenait à Damien Carver, un vieux collègue avec qui le Patron avait accepté plusieurs affaires concernant des produits pour le moins … illicites.

La personnalité et Carver n'étaient plus rentrés en contact pendant près de 9 mois. Le dernier appel qu'avait reçu le Patron lui proposait une affaire que le criminel n'avait pas acceptée. Et maintenant il se demandait bien pourquoi le mafieux avait capturé le Geek et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait en échange !

Car, le Patron le savait, il n'y avait rien de gratuit, surtout dans la mafia.

L'homme en costume noir ajusta ses lunettes et jeta sa clope avant de l'écraser.

On pouvait dire de lui qu'il était un violeur, un pervers, un criminel ou encore un tueur sans cœur et tout cela était vrai, mais il s'était fait une promesse, et il ferait tout pour garder cette seule et unique promesse. Il s'était juré de protéger sa famille, et le Geek faisait partie de sa famille.

D'un geste rageur, il rechargea son flingue et se dirigea vers la planque de Carver, marchant rapidement et silencieusement, tel un loup qui traquait sa proie. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que la proie n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper !

* * *

><p>Le Patron s'était éloigné de la ville et continuait à marcher en direction de la planque des mafieux, toujours sur ses gardes.<p>

Bientôt un grand immeuble délabré se dessina devant lui, pas de doute, c'était là. Le criminel longea un mur noir de tags et s'accroupit, se mettant à couver. Il pencha légèrement la tête.

En un éclair, il repéra les gardes armés. Il y en avait trop pour qu'il risque une approche violente. Il se remit à l'abri. Le seul moyen de récupérer le Geek rapidement était de s'infiltrer.

Faire le tour de l'immeuble était trop dangereux, qui plus est, il ne savait pas s'il trouverait une brèche dans laquelle il pourrait entrer.

L'idée ne plaisait guère au Patron qui grimaça. S'il voulait sauver le Geek, Il devrait se rendre, et donner son arme. Le criminel grogna avant de se relever.

Il s'avança vers l'entrée de la planque et bientôt, tous les hommes de Carver pointèrent leur arme vers lui. Le Patron avisa aussi un laser rouge se balader autour de sa poitrine, un sniper. Il avait bien fait de ne pas passer par l'arrière du bâtiment, le tireur l'aurait repéré et tiré comme un lapin !

- T'es qui ?! Questionna un garde d'une voix forte.

- Calme-toi Gamin. Commença la personnalité de sa voix grave en faisant un pas.

- BOUGE PAS ! Ordonna le même garde, faisant mine de presser la détente.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du Patron qui mit en évidence son 9mm.

L'agitation avait attiré la personne que le criminel voulait voir.

Damien Carver sortit de l'immeuble mal famé, une cigarette à ses lèvres. C'était un homme plus grand que le Patron (en même temps, 1m60 c'est facile à dépasser x'D) mais plus fin ce qui rendait la personnalité de Mathieu plus imposante.

Le mafieux passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux noirs et détailla la scène de ses petits yeux verts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Ya un connard qui se prend pour James Bond ! Retourna un de ses hommes.

Le chef se fraya un passage parmi ses gardes du corps, et se figea légèrement en voyant le dit « James Bond » puis une étincelle amusée brilla dans son regard.

- Oh, mais qui voilà ?! Ricana-t-il. Le Patron !

- Carver ! Salua ce dernier.

- Pose ton arme ! Ordonna Damien.

Le Patron s'exécuta d'un geste nonchalant, laissant glisser son très cher 9mm sur le sol. L'homme le ramassa et retira le chargeur, examinant les balles à l'intérieur. Il siffla en voyant qu'il était rempli à bloc.

- Et ben, tu voulais faire quoi ?! Un petit massacre pendant ton temps libre ?! Questionna-t-il avec amusement.

- Tout dépend si tu me donnes ce que je veux ! Répliqua le Patron, soudain redevenu très sérieux.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Le criminel eut un sourire de loup et laissa le silence s'installer.

- Le Gamin. Lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Oh, lui ! Ouais, bah, tu vois, ça va pas être possible … Commença Carver.

- Conneries ! Rend le moi ! Aboya le Patron qui n'était pas très patient.

Damien éclata d'un rire rauque.

- Te serais-tu attaché à ce gosse ?! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions maintenant ! Déclara la personnalité d'une voix menaçante. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Un énorme blanc suivit sa question, personne ne pipa mot. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. Puis Carver passa nerveusement une main sur sa nuque et grogna :

- Allons en parler dans mon bureau, on sera plus … à l'aise !

Pendant que les gardes entouraient le Patron et le forçaient à suivre Damien, le criminel retînt difficilement un sourire diabolique.

Son plan avait marché et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à tuer de l'intérieur, et cette idée le réjouissait déjà !

* * *

><p>Le Patron était encadré de gardes, comme si, sans son flingue, il était toujours aussi dangereux.<p>

Ils rentrèrent dans l'immeuble et le criminel remarqua tout de suite la drogue installée sur une grande table. Si le Hippie avait été avec lui, il lui aurait dit que ce n'était pas naturel, et il aurait eu entièrement raison. Ce n'était pas de l'herbe, c'était de la drogue dure.

Le Patron devait être très prudent, les hommes accrocs à la drogue dure avaient la gâchette facile et s'énervaient extrêmement vite !

Carver monta à l'étage où on pouvait voir des cellules sombres qui abritaient des hommes plus ou moins dangereux.

Ils passèrent devant la dernière cellule et soudain le Patron se figea, instinctivement.

Des sanglots étranglés s'échappaient de la pièce, et l'homme les avait aussitôt reconnus.

Le Geek était adossé contre le mur au fond de la cellule, son visage était caché dans ses coudes croisés sur ses genoux pliés. Son corps était agité de spasme non contrôlé.

Le gamin s'aperçut que quelqu'un s'était arrêté devant la pièce, il releva doucement le visage de ses bras et son visage s'illumina lorsque son regard croisa celui du Patron.

Celui-ci serra les dents en voyant dans quel état était le gamer. Son arcade sourcilière droite était explosée et un petit filet de sang continuait à couler sur l'énorme bleu situé juste à côté de son œil, le coup partait d'au-dessus du sourcil et s'arrêtait à la pommette.

Le Geek se leva laborieusement et s'élança vers le Patron, il trébucha et se rattrapa aux barres de fer qui le séparaient de son seul espoir.

Dans un effort surhumain, le criminel détourna le regard et ferma les poings. Il avait souvent été horrible avec le gamin, il l'avait drogué, il l'avait attaché et lui avait fait du mal parfois, mais il ne l'avait jamais tabassé aussi violemment, et le voir comme ça faisait éclore en lui une colère brûlante que le Patron avait du mal à contrôler.

- Patron … Murmura le Geek d'une voix faible.

La personnalité la plus sombre lui tourna le dos et continua d'avancer.

Pour le gamin, ce fut comme si son monde s'effondrait, des larmes strièrent ses joues. Il fut envahi d'une peur panique.

- Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en prie ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix suraiguë entre deux sanglots.

- Ta gueule ! Aboya un garde en le repoussant violemment à terre.

Un bruit sourd parvînt aux oreilles du Patron, lui signalant que le Geek s'était écrasé au sol. Il dût contrôler la pulsion meurtrière qui lui chuchotait d'égorger celui qui avait fait ça.

Il inspira profondément et suivit Carver. Ce dernier se posta devant la porte de son bureau et l'ouvrit.

- Après toi … Chuchota-t-il d'une voix mielleuse au criminel.

Celui-ci ne releva pas et entra, Damien sur les talons. Le mafieux s'installa derrière son bureau, le Patron décida de rester debout, ainsi, il pourrait réagir plus vite si l'occasion se présentait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux Carver ?! Demanda-t-il.

- Mon argent. Déclara-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je l'ai ?! Retourna l'homme en noir.

- Tu as été le dernier à avoir mon pognon dans tes sales pattes ! Cracha le mafieux.

Le Patron laissa un silence pesant s'installer. Du coin de l'œil il repéra un garde qui lui tournait le dos, le flingue glissé derrière son pantalon dans la ceinture. Le Patron pouvait facilement le saisir et prendre en otage l'homme.

- Je ne l'ai pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

Profitant de la surprise générale, il saisit le garde à la gorge avec son bras gauche, et de sa main droite, il s'empara du flingue qu'il posa sur la tempe de l'homme, celui-ci avait du mal à respirer, l'avant-bras du Patron comprimant ses voies respiratoires. Les gardes se figèrent, ne savant pas comment réagir.

Le criminel afficha un sourire de loup et recula légèrement.

- Maintenant, Tu vas libérer le gamin, me redonner mon 9mm et nous laisser repartir tranquillement ! C'est clair ?! Murmura-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Carver se leva de sa chaise et posa lentement sa main sur son flingue.

- Damien … Souffla l'otage, angoissé. Je t'en prie …

- Ferme la John. Ordonna le chef.

- Non, ne fais pas ça ! Continua la victime. Ne f-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le Patron entendit une détonation et se figea, il sentit ensuite du sang éclaboussait son visage et ses lunettes. Puis un silence effrayant prit place.

Un poids s'abattit sur l'avant-bras du criminel, le corps de l'otage se détendit et le Patron le laissa glisser au sol.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'une balle traversait le crâne de l'homme. John venait d'être flingué par son propre chef, par Carver. Celui-ci rengaina son arme et fit un signe de tête.

Trop choqué pour réagir, le Patron ne vit pas le garde arriver derrière lui.

Il sentit une douleur fulgurante s'abattre à l'arrière de son crâne, puis ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à terre. Un voile noir occulta sa vision et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**~ Fin du Chapitre 3 ~**

_Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ^^ *Non, je vous en pris, ne me torturez pas x')*_

_J'avoue que vous laissez sur une fin comme ça est vraiment horrible ! *Muahahahahahahahah* x')_

_Aussi, je peux vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera assez violent ..._

_J'espère que celui-ci vous a plut ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_Reviews ? :p _

_Kiss & Peace ! _

_- Cam -_


	4. Les choses sérieuses commencent

Coucou les petits loups ! Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Désolé du retard, j'avais prévu de le mettre en ligne mercredi ... Mais je ne l'avais pas commencé ^.^" et j'étais complètement surchargée par le lycée -.-" Il est plus court que le précédent chapitre, mais il y a beaucoup d'actions ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je l'ai écrit en une journée (en gros aujourd'hui x'D, oui parce que je n'écris pas beaucoup la semaine x") )

En tout cas merci beaucoup ! Vos reviews m'emplissent de joie !

C'est d'ailleurs le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes ! ^^

_Ka-Al : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis super heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec ce chapitre tu vas être servi ! ;)_

Je ne vous ennuie pas plus !

**Les personnalités sont la propriétés de Mathieu qui n'appartient à personne ! :)**

_Enjoy ! _

_- Cam -_

**/!\ ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre est assez violent /!\**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 : Les choses sérieuses commencent <span>**

Une goutte d'eau tomba du plafond et s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit significatif. L'unique ampoule qui éclairait la pièce bougea légèrement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une lumière floue perça lentement les paupières d'un homme attaché à une chaise.

Le Patron releva difficilement la tête et ouvrit laborieusement les yeux, encore étourdis du choc qu'il avait reçu sur la tête.

Carver entra dans la pièce sombre entouré de deux de ses hommes. Le mafieux tourna autour de la chaise où la personnalité était immobilisée.

- Bien dormi j'espère ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

- Je suis en pleine forme pour botter ton petit cul d'enfoiré ! Répliqua le criminel avec véhémence.

Un rire puissant s'échappa de la gorge de Damien. Il recula légèrement et plongea son regard froid dans celui du Patron, caché par ses lunettes.

- Ecoute-moi bien, on va faire un marché ! Commença Carver. Je vais te poser une question, une seule et unique question, si ta réponse me satisfait, tu pourras te casser avec le gosse ! Si ce n'est pas le cas … et bien, Victor s'occupera de toi ! Continua-t-il en désignant un homme immense et musclé à côté de lui.

Le dit « Victor » avait un regard avide de violence et un sourire sadique se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Le Patron le détailla, c'était un monstre, littéralement. Pourtant il ne ressentait aucune peur, juste de la colère brute et l'envie d'en découdre !

- On commence ou on y passe la nuit ?! Ironisa-t-il.

Damien se posta devant le pervers et se mit à sa hauteur avant de lancer :

- Où est mon fric ?!

- Dans ton cul connard ! Répliqua la personnalité. J'peux peut-être t'aider à le sorti-

Le criminel ne put finir sa phrase, un énorme poing venait de projeter sa tête en arrière, lui éclatant la lèvre inférieure. Du sang envahit sa bouche et le Patron cracha le liquide rouge. Il lança un regard mauvais à Victor qui savourait cet instant.

Une lueur noire dansa un instant dans les iris du pervers.

- J'vais te buter connard … Menaça-t-il de sa voix rauque.

- Mauvaise réponse ! S'exclama l'homme.

Le second de Carver tapa violemment le Patron au torse, l'empêchant de respirer. La personnalité se plia de douleur, le souffle court. Le criminel serra les dents lorsqu'il entendit un « Crac » significatif suivre un autre coup de l'homme, il venait de lui péter une côte.

Sur ordre de Damien, Victor s'arrêta.

Le mafieux s'avança vers l'alter ego de Mathieu qui peinait à contrôler ses gémissements de douleur.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours si compliqué avec toi ? Je veux juste une réponse ! Où est mon fric ?!

- Va te faire foutre ! Souffla le Patron

Un troisième coup le cueillit au ventre, le faisant tousser brutalement.

La respiration coupée par le choc, la vue du pervers se brouilla, tout autour de lui semblait ralentir, comme suspendu dans le temps. Carver parlait, mais il n'arrivait pas à percevoir ses phrases.

Le Patron secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits.

Il s'aperçut que ses mains étaient attachées entre elles par une corde derrière le dossier de la chaise.

Il commença à tourner ses poignets. Il grimaça légèrement lorsque le frottement contre la corde mit à vif sa peau, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il devait continuer, il devait se libérer, pour lui et pour le gamin, oui, surtout pour le gamin !

La voix de Damien le sortit de ses pensées. La personnalité se figea un instant.

- Fais-moi cracher le morceau à cette enflure ! Ordonna le mafieux à Victor. Si dans dix minutes il n'a pas répondu, bute-le !

Carver glissa le 9mm du criminel dans les mains de son bras droit qui, avec un sourire satisfait, acquiesça.

Le chef se retourna vers le Patron et continua d'une voix mielleuse :

- J'vais en profiter pour rendre une petite visite … amicale à « Ton Gamin » !

A ces mots, le pervers devînt livide, la peur s'empara de son être, telle de la lave en fusion qui le rongeait petit à petit de l'intérieur.

- CARVER ! Rugit-il en se débattant sur sa chaise avec une force surhumaine, celle du désespoir. Si tu ne touches qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, je te ferais regretter d'avoir encore des couilles !

- Oh ! Je n'imagine pas ce que tu ferais si quelqu'un le frappait ! Et j'ai hâte de le découvrir ! Retourna Damien, amusé.

Le mafieux ouvrit la porte et disparut, laissant Victor faire des allers et retours devant le Patron qui fulminait.

L'homme posa sa main gauche sur le dossier de la chaise et se pencha légèrement vers la personnalité, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, un air hautain sur le visage.

Sans prévenir, il dégaina un énorme couteau denté qu'il agita sous le nez du criminel.

- Tu savais que les requins avaient les dents dentelées … Chuchota-t-il. C'est pour mieux déchiqueter leurs proies …

- Tu vas voir qui va être déchiqueter ! Répliqua le pervers d'une voix basse.

Le second recula légèrement puis tourna le dos au Patron.

- … Et cette lame est comme les dents de ces bestioles ! S'exclama-t-il.

Soudain il fit volte-face et enfonça profondément le couteau dans la jambe droite de la personnalité.

* * *

><p>Le criminel, surpris et choqué, ne sentit pas tout de suite la douleur, puis lentement, la sensation aiguë se fit sentir, augmentant de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir insupportable.<p>

Le Patron ne put retenir un cri de souffrance. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent doucement à son front et roulèrent sur son visage crispé par la douleur. Sa respiration était saccadée, et bientôt du sang commença à couler en quantité importante de la plaie.

- Ben alors mon grand ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien ! Ironisa Victor.

Ce dernier posa sa main sur le manche de l'arme et appuya un peu plus avant de tourner légèrement la lame, déchiquetant la chair tendre de l'intérieur.

La personnalité gémit et ferma les poings avec une telle force que ses paumes saignèrent.

- Où est le fric de mon boss ? Demanda le bras droit de Carver.

Le silence fut le seul à répondre à sa question, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

Il retira sans douceur le couteau de la jambe du Patron et frappa la blessure, faisant tressaillir de douleur le criminel.

Contrôlant avec peine l'envie de s'évanouir, la personnalité réussit enfin à détendre un maximum la corde, lui donnant plus de liberté de mouvements. Sa main droite se contorsionna et se libéra de l'emprise du tissu.

Victor s'éloigna et saisit le 9mm tant désiré du Patron qui s'appliqua à ne rien laisser paraître.

- Tu me diras rien ! Autant me débarrasser de toi tout de suite pour pouvoir m'occuper du sale mioche plus vite ! Grogna le second.

Il rechargea l'arme et s'avança vers la personnalité.

Le canon du flingue se posa contre le front du criminel, le bras droit de Carver s'approcha encore, et c'est là où il commit une grosse erreur.

Le Patron rassembla ses dernières forces et, dans un coup d'une force inouïe, il frappa, de sa jambe gauche, la rotule droite de l'homme qui tomba à terre dans un gémissement de douleur.

Profitant de la situation, la personnalité arracha son 9mm des mains de Victor.

Ce dernier eu juste le temps de relever la tête vers le criminel, son regard se posa sur le pistolet, et il comprit que ce fut la dernière chose qu'il voyait lorsque le Patron pressa la détente.

Le corps sans vie du second tomba à terre, se vidant lentement de son sang.

La personnalité se détacha et se leva de la chaise en boitant. Le pervers retira sa ceinture et la serra autour de la plaie telle un garrot, limitant la perte de sang. Il grimaça lorsqu'il plia sa jambe.

Le criminel s'aperçut que le verre gauche de ses lunettes était cassé, dans un geste rageur, il les enleva en grognant un « C'était des Ray Ban ! Enculé ! » Presque comique. Il les glissa ensuite à l'intérieur de sa veste puis avisa le couteau de Victor et le saisit, une arme de plus ça ne faisait jamais de mal !

Il rechargea son très cher 9mm avant de s'approcher de la porte. Silencieusement il l'ouvrit et se glissa hors de la pièce.

Le Patron était de retour dans le jeu et il était très en colère !

**~ Fin du Chapitre 4 ~**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le Chapitre 4, encore désolé s'il n'est pas hyper long ! T.T<em>

_Le Chapitre 5 sera sûrement le dernier suivi d'un épilogue ^^ _

_Cette FanFic est assez courte par rapport à ce que j'écris généralement :)_

_En tout cas, je m'éclate à l'écrire ! Et j'ai déjà d'autres idées pour d'autres FanFic !_

_Bref !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^_

_Reviews ? :p_

_Kiss & Peace !_

_- Cam -_

_PS : Dîtes moi si vous voyez des fautes, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de tout relire et je voulais le mettre en ligne au plus vite pour vous ! =3_


	5. Retrouvailles

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pour vous remercier, il est plus long que tous les autres chapitres ! *^*Et il y a beaucoup d'action !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews trop gentilles ! =3Je vous aime tous très fort !

Il est temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes ! *^*

_ : *hypnotisée* Oui maître ! à vos ordres x'D ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! JE SUIS SUPER HEUREUSE QUE CA TE PLAISE ! *^* _

_MikkiHime : *^* Waouh ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Ca me touche ! _

_Ka-Al : Hell YEAH ! C'est partie ! ^^ _

*rougit* Il y a trop d'amour qui s'échappe de vos reviews ! =3 Je vous ADDDDOOORRREEEE ! ^^

Sans vous, je ne suis rien !

Aller, je ne vous embête pas plus et je lance le chapitre !

Gros bisous mes lolcats en guimauve ! *^*

**Mathieu Sommet n'appartient à personne et ses personnalités sont sa propriété ! ^^**

_Enjoy !_

_- Cam -_

**/!\ ATTENTION ! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES SCENES VIOLENTES ET CHOQUANTES ! /!\**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles<span>**

Le Patron se colla contre un mur, se cachant dans un coin et s'accroupissant. A chaque mouvement, sa jambe lui lançait terriblement. Il serra les dents pour contenir un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il marcha furtivement.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, il avisa quelques gardes qui marchaient nonchalamment dans l'allée. Il pouvait en attirer un facilement sans que les autres le repèrent.

Le criminel siffla rapidement, l'homme de Carver se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son et s'approcha lentement de la gueule du loup.

Le dit « loup » n'hésita pas une seconde et le plaqua contre le mur entouré d'ombre, les dissimulant à l'abri des regards. Il glissa son couteau doucement sur la gorge de l'otage, le faisant frissonner.

- Le Gamin … Où il est ?! Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

- J-Je ne sais p-pas … Bégaya le garde.

- Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, petit ! Susurra le Patron à l'oreille de la proie qui tremblait de peur.

La personnalité arracha un bout de tissu au T-shirt du garde et le fourra dans la bouche de celui-ci qui toussota.

Soudain, Le criminel saisit son couteau et, d'un coup sec, il le planta dans la main de l'homme qui manqua s'étouffer de douleur, ne pouvant crier.

- Je vais répéter ma question, Où est le Gamin ?! Répéta le Patron, appuyant chaque syllabe de sa voix rauque et menaçante.

Il enleva sans ménagement le bâillon, permettant à son otage de parler.

- Le boss l'a pris et l'a amené dans son bureau, c'est tout ce que je sais ! Couina-t-il.

- Oh, ça je n'en doute pas … Chuchota la personnalité.

- Si tu me laisses en vie, je vous ferais sortir de là ! Ça marche ?! Proposa l'homme, transpirant de douleur.

Le Patron le toisa de son regard bleu glacial, il posa délicatement sa main sur le couteau encore enfoncé dans la chair du garde, puis souffla :

- Hum … Non !

En un éclair, il arracha la lame au membre de l'otage et trancha sa gorge, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de dire un mot.

Le corps inerte tomba au sol qui était bientôt recouvert d'une épaisse marre de sang.

Le criminel eut un sourire de loup, il n'avait pas tué depuis pas mal de temps, Mathieu lui ayant interdit tout usage inconscient de son 9mm, et il devait bien se l'avouer, il adorait ça.

Un sentiment de puissance l'envahit, à pas de loup, il se faufila vers le bureau de Carver, évitant les gardes telle une ombre prédatrice, ce qu'il était !

Il monta silencieusement les escaliers et se stoppa net. Un homme se tenait devant la pièce où le Geek était enfermé. Le garde tourna légèrement le dos au Patron et celui-ci n'hésita pas.

En un éclair, il se jeta sur lui, plaqua son avant-bras contre sa gorge, le mit à terre et l'immobilisa.

L'homme ne put murmurer que des gémissements étranglés pendant que le criminel l'étouffait.

Le corps, auparavant agité de soubresaut, se détendit dans un souffle. Le Patron relâcha lentement son étreinte et le fit basculer précautionneusement sur le côté dans le silence le plus total.

Il se releva et sortit son 9mm, concentré. Doucement, il posa sa main gauche sur la poignée de la porte pendant que sa main droite était prête à tirer.

Il ouvrit furtivement la porte vers la gauche dans un grincement strident et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce.

Le Geek était là, au centre, assit sur une chaise, bâillonné et attaché. Son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes et ses yeux imploraient de le détacher pendant que des gémissements plaintifs passaient à travers le tissu qui occultait sa bouche.

Le Patron resta un instant sur ses gardes, puis s'approcha du gamer.

- Ca va Gamin, j'suis là maintenant, j'vais te sortir d'ici … Assura-t-il de sa voix grave.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'avança encore plus vers le garçon, il vit une lueur de peur intense dans les yeux de la personnalité mal traitée.

Le Geek n'avait jamais regardé le Patron de cette manière. Ce dernier tressaillit devant le regard du gosse, avait-il peur de lui ? Etait-il si effrayant ? Le considérait-il comme un monstre sans cœur ?

Toutes ses questions se heurtèrent dans l'esprit du criminel. Ce dernier recula légèrement.

Soudain il perçut un geste, discret, rapide, mais assez significatif pour qu'il puisse comprendre. Le gamer avait lancé un rapide coup d'œil vers la gauche, et la personnalité sombre l'avait tout de suite capté. Ce n'était pas de lui qu'il avait peur, c'était de Carver.

En une seconde, le Patron fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez à son ennemi. Celui-ci saisit le canon du 9mm et l'arracha des mains du criminel en une vitesse hallucinante, le laissant tomber devant le regard sombre de son propriétaire qui dégaina son couteau.

Les deux adversaires commencèrent à se tourner autour devant le gamin pétrifié par la peur.

- Où est Victor ? Demanda Damien, terriblement sérieux.

- Lui et mon flingue ne se sont pas très bien entendu … Ironisa le Patron.

Carver grimaça et saisit son poignard.

- Je préfère les combats au corps à corps, alors amène toi ! Provoqua-t-il.

La personnalité n'attendit pas et s'exécuta. En un instant, Il était devant le mafieux. Celui-ci donna vainement des coups de couteau que le criminel évita gracieusement.

Il lui bloqua le bras et le frappa violemment au visage, lui explosant le nez sous ses phalanges et le faisant reculer.

Damien gémit de douleur et le Patron le désarma, le mettant à terre.

Le visage coloré de sang, le dealer regardait son adversaire qui le surplombait. Au moment où le criminel allait l'achever, il ressentit une douleur fulgurante à la jambe droite, Carver venait de le frapper à sa blessure.

Le Patron perdit son équilibre et le mafieux en profita pour le mettre à terre, fauchant ses jambes. Il le plaqua au sol avec violence.

Le double de Mathieu, affaibli par la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu et la douleur, essaya en vain de riposter. Alors qu'il pointait son couteau vers son adversaire, celui-ci réussit à retourner la lame contre lui.

Le criminel bloqua les mains de Carver qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'égorger.

Les membres contractés tremblaient, de la sueur perlait à leur front sous l'effort.

Sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, le Geek vit la lame se rapprocher de plus en plus du Patron qui peinait maintenant à se protéger. Dans un geste rassemblant ses dernières forces, le pervers réussit à dévier la trajectoire de l'arme qui alla se loger dans son épaule gauche.

La personnalité laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsque le couteau s'enfonça profondément dans sa chair tendre.

Pendant peut-être une seconde qui lui parut une éternité, sa vision se brouilla, voilée par une lumière blanche, il n'entendait plus que sa propre respiration qui résonnait dans son cerveau comme un tambour. Il n'avait plus aucune douleur. Comme s'il s'échappait de son corps meurtri. Il se sentit tourner la tête et relever les yeux.

Le Geek était là, penché vers lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tirant sur ses liens pour se libérer, ses yeux bleus clairs étaient dilatés par la peur et l'adrénaline.

Il essayait de crier, mais son bâillon étouffait tout bruit qui menaçait de sortir.

Leur regard se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, assez pour que le Patron revienne à lui.

Comme s'il émergeait de l'eau, il inspira profondément, percevant les sanglots étranglés du gosse et ressentant la douleur encore présente dans son corps.

Dans un effort surhumain, ses muscles se tendirent, et presque calmement, ses mains se refermèrent sur celles de Carver qui le regardait, surpris.

Avec une force impressionnante, le Patron commença à enlever l'arme de son épaule, grimaçant sous la puissance que ça lui demandait.

Damien appuya tout son poids sur l'arme, essayant tant bien que mal d'arrêter le criminel. Or celui-ci réussit à retirer la lame.

Le Patron plongea ses yeux bleus turquoise et pourtant si sombres dans ceux verts du mafieux. Un sourire de loup se dessina sur les lèvres de la personnalité.

Le pervers frappa brutalement son adversaire aux … parties sensibles de son genoux gauche et le fit basculer sur le côté sans oublier de le rouer de coups.

Il se releva en boitant sous le regard soulagé du Geek et empoigna méchamment Carver, le soulevant et le plaquant contre un mur.

Il reprit son couteau et le glissa sous la gorge du dealer qui déglutit péniblement. Avec une lenteur douloureuse, il enfonça la lame dans le ventre du mafieux qui rugit de douleur.

- Oh, Oh ! S'exclama le Patron d'une voix amusée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai là ?! C'est tes tripes ! J'savais pas que tu en avais !

Cette dernière parole avait été prononcée d'une voix vibrante de rage et de violence.

Doucement, il remonta la lame vers le torse, savourant chaque cri étranglé que poussait Damien pendant qu'il se faisait éventrer. Le couteau était enfoncé assez profondément pour qu'il ressente une douleur folle que personne n'aurait pu supporter mais pas assez pour l'achever tout de suite.

Bientôt, les doigts du Patron commencèrent à se tacher de sang, mais il n'arrêta pas et continua à charcuter le corps de son ennemi, serrant encore plus son arme dans sa main.

La douleur avait paralysé Carver. La plaie béante qu'avait dessinée le criminel s'arrêta juste au niveau du cœur, le Patron suspendit son geste et murmura d'une voix blanche à l'oreille du mafieux :

- Tu aurais dû me rendre le gamin, tu savais ce qui t'attendait en prenant ce qui m'appartenait !

Sur ces paroles, il plongea la lame dans le palpitant qui s'arrêta instantanément.

Le visage déformé par la souffrance et la peur, Damien toussota, crachant quelques postillons de sang sur le visage de son tueur qui ne bougea pas, restant de marbre, leur regard se rencontrèrent une dernière fois et le mafieux glissa avec souplesse le long du mur, laissant une tache rouge écarlate sur le plâtre.

Le Patron recula en chancelant, son corps était agité de tremblements, il l'avait poussé à ses limites et le ressentait à présent, l'adrénaline avait déserté son sang et il était dans un état de très grande faiblesse, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde !

Il se retourna vers le Geek qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Le garçon le regardait, médusé.

Le criminel soupira et s'avança vers lui, il s'empressa de le détacher et d'enlever son bâillon.

Une fois le Geek libéré, celui-ci sauta sur le Patron et l'entoura de ses bras frêles et fragiles. La personnalité sombre eut un mouvement de recul, n'étant pas habituée à ça. Puis, voyant que le corps du gosse était agité de violents sanglots, il passa un bras timide et protecteur autour de lui, le plaquant contre son torse pendant que de son autre main il ébouriffait les cheveux du gamer.

- J-J-J'ai cr-cru qu-que tu étais m-m-m-mort ! Bégaya le Geek entre deux sanglots.

- J'suis increvable Gamin, arrête un peu de chialer comme une pucelle ! On doit se casser d'ici ! Grogna le criminel d'un ton bourru.

Le garçon rompit l'étreinte et releva de grands yeux luisant de larmes vers son sauveur, il acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

Le Patron fit volte-face, reprit son 9mm et se dirigea vers la porte difficilement, sa jambe meurtrie n'était pas en super état et il ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur elle. Qui plus est, si son épaule continuait à saigner autant, il risquait de perdre connaissance assez rapidement.

Le Geek le suivit, son regard se posa sur le corps sans vie de Carver, on pouvait facilement voir les boyaux luisants que la plaie béante avait dévoilée. Le gamer retînt de justesse un haut-le-cœur violent.

- Gamin ! Colle moi aux bask' si tu veux pas crever ! Ordonna son sauveur.

Le garçon s'exécuta et rejoignit le Patron qui ouvrit silencieusement la porte et sortit à pas de loup.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, les bruits de la lutte entre le criminel et Damien avait attiré les hommes de ce dernier.

Le Patron jura lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les gardes les avaient repérés et qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux.

- Gamin, va falloir courir ! Grogna-t-il à son protégé.

- Mais Patron, tu ne vas jamais pouvoir avec ta jam-… Commença le Geek.

- Casse toi Gamin ! Je gère ! Le coupa-t-il, d'une voix menaçante.

Le Geek recula lentement et fit demi-tour en courant, lançant un dernier regard inquiet au Patron.

Celui-ci était sur ses talons, du moins il essayait, à chaque pas, à chaque mouvement, à chaque frottement, une décharge électrique parcourait sa jambe, le faisant à chaque fois tressaillir.

Il pivota et tira, touchant trois gardes qui s'écrasèrent à terre. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Mais Le Patron avait perdu de la vitesse et du terrain et ce qu'il devait arriver arriva.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de rattraper le Geek, rassemblant ses ultimes forces, mais il sentit sa jambe se dérober sous lui, et sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, il tomba à terre dans un grognement de douleur.

Avant qu'il puisse recharger son arme, l'ultime adversaire était sur lui et le frappa avec violence au visage.

Le 9 mm du Patron s'échappa de ses mains et glissa à terre. L'homme n'arrêtait pas de le tabasser et la personnalité cherchait désespérément à atteindre son flingue, sans succès.

Soudain, Le Patron vit des mains frêles et tremblantes saisir l'arme et la pointer vers son assaillant. Assaillant qui était trop occupé à le frapper à mort pour s'apercevoir qu'il était en danger.

La détonation surgit telle la mort, un bruit, du sang, le silence. Le corps du garde tomba sur celui du Patron, une balle traversait sa tête.

La personnalité se libéra de l'emprise du cadavre et s'appuya sur le sol avant de se relever péniblement. Il ressuya rageusement le sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche et posa ses yeux sur le Geek.

Ce dernier tremblait, ses membres étaient tétanisés, et ses doigts blanchis étaient encore crispés sur l'arme. Le regard dans le vide, la respiration folle, il regardait, terrifié, l'homme qu'il venait de tuer.

Le Patron s'approcha de lui en chancelant, épuisé.

- Gamin … Souffla-t-il. On n'a plus rien à foutre ici.

Le Geek restait pétrifié sur ce qu'il venait de faire, des larmes commencèrent à envahir ses yeux tristes. Le criminel se posta devant le gosse et posa doucement sa main droite sur l'épaule du Geek pendant que de son autre main, il lui enlevait délicatement le pistolet.

- Ca va aller maintenant … On va rentrer Gamin, J'te promets ! Continua-t-il.

Le gamer se retourna vers lui et ils se regardèrent un long moment. Le garçon finit par acquiescer. Et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la maison des Sommet, à moitié tabassés et épuisés.

* * *

><p>Mathieu stressait, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, voilà deux jours que le Patron était parti. Il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle, aucun signe, et ça lui glaçait le sang !<p>

Le youtuber faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine, se rongeant avec énervement les ongles.

- Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?! S'énerva-t-il en tapant dans une chaise.

- Calme-toi Gros … T'en veux ? Demanda le Hippie en se préparant un joint. C'est pas du commercial ! C'est naturel !

La respiration tremblante, Mathieu s'assit en face du camé, ses nerfs en ébullition.

- Calmez-vous les gars, le pervers va le ramener ! Tu connais le Patron ! Quand il veut quelque chose, il fait tour pour l'avoir ! Intervînt Maître Panda.

- J'peux pas rester ici à attendre que les choses se passent ! J'vais les chercher ! S'exclama le créateur.

Mathieu se leva bruyamment, enfila sa veste et ouvrit avec énergie la porte. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il se figea.

Devant lui se tenait Le Geek, couvert de bleu, sur lequel s'appuyait légèrement Le Patron, en très mauvais état, sa jambe droite était si blanche, qu'on pouvait voir ses veines bleues ressortir, il était livide et avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

- Mathieu … Gémit le Gamer, des larmes de joie striant ses joues.

- Sale gosse … Patron … Souffla le youtuber, sans voix.

- Salut Gamin ! S'exclama le criminel.

Celui-ci, trop fier, se dégagea du Geek et essaya tant bien que mal de se tenir debout seul.

Mais la souffrance parcourra son corps lorsqu'il fit un pas vers son créateur. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba, s'écrasant à terre dans un grognement de douleur.

Sa tête heurta le sol avec violence. Autour de lui, tout devînt flou, ses paupières commencèrent à occulter sa vision pendant que Mathieu se penchait vers lui, inquiet.

Le Patron ne parvînt pas à distinguer ce qu'il disait, car déjà, il sentait sa conscience s'endormir et bientôt, l'inconscience le frappa comme un marteau frappe l'enclume.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fin du chapitre 5 ^^<span>**

_Je sais que je suis vraiment horrible de vous laisser encore sur une fin comme ça ! _

_Bref !_

_Le prochain Chapitre sera le dernier ^^_

_J'essaierais de le mettre en ligne la semaine prochaine si je l'ai fini x'D Parce qu'avec le lycée, c'est pas top ! _

_Je ferais le maximum pour vous les p'tits loups _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! _

_Une p'tite reviews ? :p (ou une grosse hein comme vous voulez ! *^*)_

_En attendant_

_Kiss & Peace_

_- Cam -_


	6. Le cadeau du Patron

Coucou mes petits loups en guimauve ! :3 Vous allez bien ? Bon moi perso j'ai un peu mal à la gorge, mais rien de grave ^^

Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de Ma première FIC SLG, tout d'abord je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivies et les personnes qui ont posté des reviews dégoulinantes d'amour ! Voilà :3 Je vous aime très très fort !

Et sans vous je ne suis rien !

J'ai eu un petit pincement au coeur lorsque j'ai écris le dernier mot.

_- Pfff, connerie ! Tu as pleuré comme une gamine !_

- TAIS TOI !

Hurrm, Bref, donc je disais que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que c'était déjà fini ! ^^

Bon bien sûr j'ai plein d'autres idées pour les FIC prochaines, mais voilà quoi, celle-là c'est comme une première fois ! C'est important !

-_ Tu l'as dit Gamine ! _

C'est un peu comme mon bébé :3 (Ok j'exagère un peu x'D) et puis je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! (Surtout la mort de Carver MUAHAHAHAHAH). J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira et que la Fic vous a plut ! ^^

_Bon les réponses aux Reviews anonymes *^* :_

_L e e. J e e : Waouh *^* Merci ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait plaire autant ^^" *hypnotisée* J...JE... D...DOIS... RESISTER ! x'D_

_Ka-Al : OUI ! PATRON POWAAAA *^* T.T Moi non plus ! Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin ^^ ! _

_- C'est pas vrai Gamin ! Tu peux faire en sorte que ça dure encore plus ... longtemps ... ;) _

_N'écoute pas ce pervers va ! J'suis contente de t'avoir remotivé ! *^* ! Mais il y a trop de compliments là ! :3 Comment je dois réagir ?! MERCI ! TU ES BÉNIE PAR LA SAINTE PATATE *Calin* ^^_

_Biline : *MuAHAHAHAHAHAH* OUI ! Et tu vas voir encore, je crois que la fin va te frustrer x') Merci beaucoup ! J'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop de répétition ^^" et j'avais peur que ça soit nul x') _

_- Contente de t'avoir fait frissonner Gamin ! ;) _

ENCORE MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS TOUTES PLUS GENIALES LES UNES QUE LES AUTRES ! :3 JE VOUS AIME ! *^* ^^

Je vous laisse là, vu que je vous emmerde plus qu'autre chose ! (Cherche pas à te cacher hein ! Je vois que tu es en train de bailler ! Et puis si tu as passé ce message je peux dire tout ce que je veux ... ALORS JE M'EN BATS LA SAINTE PATATE MOTHERFUCK*R ! xD)

Vous connaissez le refrain :

**Mathieu Sommet n'appartient à personne et ses personnalités sont sa propriété ^^**

_ENJOY !_

_- Cam - _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6 : Le cadeau du Patron<span>**

Lorsque le Patron était tombé à terre, Le Geek s'était précipité vers lui, il avait essayé de le réveiller et de le soulever, mais le criminel était resté dans l'inconscience.

Celui-ci avait entendu Mathieu appeler le Hippie et le Panda, le chanteur avait pris le Geek dans ses bras, trop content de retrouver son petit frère pendant que le Hippie et le créateur portait le Patron qui avait senti des bras puissants le soulever.

Il était dans un état second, trop faible pour bouger et réagir, mais pas assez pour être complétement inerte.

Bientôt les draps de son lit l'accueillirent et, le souffle court, il s'endormit complétement.

* * *

><p>Un rayon de soleil perça dans la pièce, illuminant la chambre du Patron. Le Geek était assis à côté du lit, sa tête était cachée dans ses bras et il semblait encore dormir. La nuit avait été longue.<p>

Il avait fallu agir vite pour sauver le criminel. Mathieu avait d'ailleurs dû appeler le Prof en extrême urgence. Ce dernier, trop content de refaire surface, s'était précipité sans demander son reste.

Il avait prélevé du sang à Mathieu et avait fait une perfusion au Patron toujours endormi. Le savant s'était ensuite attaqué à la jambe du débauché. Il avait grimacé en voyant que la plaie était infectée mais, d'une main experte, il l'avait sauvé de l'amputation de peu !

Il avait suturé ensuite l'épaule du criminel et avait enroulé une bande épaisse autour de ses côtes cassées, les maintenant. Pour finir, il avait nettoyé le visage couvert de sang du Patron et avait recousu ce qu'il y avait à recoudre.

Le prof s'était ensuite occupé du Geek, soignant son arcade sourcilière explosée et son œil au beurre noir.

- Je vais rester avec lui … Avait avoué le gamer ce à quoi le Prof n'avait pas répondu.

Le savant était sorti de la chambre en fermant la porte et avait laissé le gosse avec le criminel.

Celui-ci prit une respiration plus profonde alors qu'il revenait lentement à lui. Une lumière aveuglante lui brûla les yeux lorsqu'il ouvrit péniblement les paupières. Ses lunettes de soleil lui manquaient terriblement !

Il attendit que sa vue s'accoutume à la luminosité puis, il tourna laborieusement la tête vers la droite. Il fut surpris de découvrir le Geek endormi à côté de lui.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Patron, ce n'était pas un sourire carnassier, méchant ou encore pervers, non, pour la première fois c'était un sourire tendre, plein de gentillesse et d'amour, même si le criminel préférait être confronté à des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents au lieu d'avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup le Geek.

Ce dernier releva la tête de ses bras d'un air fatigué et soulagé de voir le Patron se réveiller.

- Salut Gamin … Souffla ce dernier d'une voix rauque.

- Salut … Répondit le gamer d'une petite voix.

Le criminel ramena ses coudes vers lui et les plia, se redressant en position assise dans un gémissement de douleur.

Son regard se posa sur sa jambe, encore enflé et rouge, mais des points de suture avaient refermé la blessure auparavant profonde.

Le Patron l'effleura délicatement et tressaillit en sentant la douleur encore présente.

- Le Prof m'a interdit de te laisser te lever ! S'exclama le Geek.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Maugréa le criminel en passant ses jambes hors du lit.

Il s'appuya sur sa jambe gauche et se leva dans un grognement de souffrance. Le gamer se posta devant lui et posa ses mains sur son torse nu zébré de bandes, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

- Pousse-toi Gamin. Ordonna Le Patron.

- Non ! S'opposa le Geek.

- Fais pas chier ! Pousse-toi ! Aboya la personnalité sombre.

- J'ai dit NON ! Retourna le gosse d'une voix forte.

Le débauché se figea, surpris, jamais le gamin n'avait réagi comme ça vis-à-vis de lui. Jamais !

- S'il te plaît … Reprit le Geek, plus doucement.

Il baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

- S'il te plaît … Tu dois te reposer … Continua-t-il, à la limite du sanglot.

Un silence s'installa, Le Patron regardait le Geek qui avait toujours ses mains posaient sur son torse.

- Tsss ! Non mais tu m'as vu ?! J'suis en pleine forme ! Ricana le criminel après un long moment. Et je crève la dalle ! Alors arrête de chialer ! Et aide-moi plutôt à aller dans la cuisine !

Le gosse plongea son regard dans celui du Patron qui lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avec un clin d'œil.

Il écarta gentiment le gamer et boita jusqu'à la porte, le Geek s'empressa de le rejoindre et de le soutenir légèrement.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Le hippie était en plein bad trip sur le canapé, Mathieu était en train de boire du café, le Panda jouait à Guitar Hero et le Prof lisait un magasine sur la vie extraterrestre.

- Gros ! J'crois qu'j'en ai trop pris ! J'vois l'Patron marcher ! S'exclama le Hippie, affolé.

Cette phrase figea tout le monde pendant un instant, puis la tempête éclata :

- Geek ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?! Tu ne devais pas le laisser sortir ! Fulmina le savant en jetant à terre sa revue.

- Désolé … Couina le Geek, mal à l'aise.

- Eh Quat'yeux ! Ferme-la un peu, tu m'emmerdes ! Retourna le Patron d'un air mauvais.

- Tu dois te reposer ! T'es trop faible ! Renchérit le Panda.

- On verra bien si je suis trop faible pour te sodom-… Commença le pervers avec un rictus carnassier.

- Retourne te coucher ! L'interrompit Mathieu d'une voix autoritaire.

- Tu la sens ma branlette intellectuelle Gamin ?! Foutez-moi la paix Merde ! Répliqua la personnalité la plus sombre.

Le criminel se dégagea du Geek et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous les regards noirs de ses alter-egos. Là il se prépara une grande tasse de café et se jeta littéralement sur le pain. Il rejoignit ensuite les autres personnalités, dévorant son encas avec voracité sous les regards médusés de ses compagnons.

Un blanc pesant s'installa, il fut vite brisé par le petit rire du Geek.

- Quoi ? Lança le Patron, sèchement.

- Rien … Souffla le gamin, secoué de gloussements. Je suis juste heureux… On est à nouveau réunis ! Comme une famille !

Mathieu sourit au gamer et acquiesça.

- C'est beau c'que tu dis Gros ! S'exclama le Hippie.

- T'est trop Kawaï ! Gloussa le Panda en prenant le Geek dans ses bras.

Le Patron regardait la scène, un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il portait la tasse de café à sa bouche. Oui, cette ambiance familiale lui avait manqué à lui aussi, et il devait avouer qu'il était assez content de la retrouver !

* * *

><p>Quelques jours s'étaient passés et le Patron et le Geek avaient retrouvé leur petite vie tranquille. Tranquille ? Pas vraiment.<p>

Le Geek n'arrivait plus à dormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait l'homme qu'il avait tué, il se revoyait appuyer sur la détente, il se revoyait sauver le Patron et il revoyait le cadavre se vider de son sang. Cela faisait-il de lui un tueur ? Non, les tueurs n'avaient pas de remords. Il n'était qu'un pauvre gamin paumé et désorienté.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Mathieu ou à Maître Panda, même si celui-ci était très ouvert d'esprit et l'adorait. C'était un horrible secret que seuls le Patron et lui partageaient.

D'ailleurs, le criminel se remettait lentement de ses blessures, quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu'il avait pu ressortir et rendre visite à Tatiana. Juste en repensant à la mine réjouie du pervers, le Geek gloussa. Oui, ce passage avait été vraiment tordant … Jusqu'au moment où le Patron était revenu mal en point. Il avait trop fait « d'activités sportives » et le Prof avait dû l'empêcher de revoir sa favorite, ce à quoi le débauché avait répondu par un « Ecoute moi bien le Binoclard, Si tu m'empêches de faire ce que je veux, tu seras le premier à ne plus pouvoir t'asseoir ! » Assez menaçant. Malgré ça, le savant n'avait pas cédé et le pervers avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, il devrait faire sans !

Les blessures du Patron étaient physiques contrairement au Geek qui était traumatisé psychologiquement. Les cicatrices de son incarcération étaient plus difficiles à faire disparaître que de simples points de suture.

Lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul et qu'il essayait de se reposer, la peur le saisissait, poignante, meurtrière. Il s'était rendu compte qu'en réalité, il avait peur de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Et s'il devenait un monstre avide de sang et de violence ?

A cette pensée, le Geek passa ses mains sur son visage, comme pour chasser une vision terrifiante. Le gamer était allongé sur son lit, en pyjama. Il était déjà très tard, une heure ou peut-être deux heures du matin, il ne savait pas.

Le gosse roula sur le côté, s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers. Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'il ne dormait pas plus de 3 heures lorsqu'il ne faisait pas de nuits blanches. C'était épuisant, mais ce qu'il l'était encore plus c'était lorsqu'il rêvait et revivait encore et encore la même scène. La scène où il tuait pour la première fois.

Il frissonna juste à l'idée d'y repenser. Le sentiment de puissance lorsqu'il avait pointé l'arme vers l'homme puis la sensation de soulagement et de délectation lorsqu'il avait appuyé sur la détente lui revinrent.

La porte d'entrée claqua, quelqu'un venait de rentrer, sortant le Geek de ses pensées sombres et le faisant sursauter.

Le Patron, car c'était lui dont il s'agissait, monta laborieusement les escaliers d'un pas lourd, fatigué par la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du gamer, un sourire satisfait au visage, et s'apprêta à entrer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Devant lui se tenait le Geek, le criminel se figea, surpris que le gosse soit encore éveillé. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans le silence le plus total.

- Gamin ? Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore debout ?! Questionna le Patron d'une voix basse.

- J'n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'arrive PLUS à dormir. Expliqua le gamer, épuisé.

Le débauché remarqua soudain des cernes noirs dessinées sous les yeux clairs du Geek qui était très pâle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant … délabré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Demanda le garçon d'une voix blanche.

- Rien, ça peut attendre demain … Commença le Patron en cachant quelque chose derrière lui.

- Patron … Grogna le Geek. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un ange passa. Puis le criminel s'exclama, agacé :

- Tu m'emmerdes à tout voir ! Tiens ! C'est pour toi ! J'voulais te le donner pendant que t'étais en train de roupiller, mais tu m'en as pas laissé l'occasion !

D'un geste brusque il lança quelque chose au Geek qui l'attrapa. La pénombre l'empêcha de voir correctement, mais il sentit quelque chose de doux et moelleux entre ses doigts. Il comprit que l'objet en question était une peluche. Et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quelle peluche il s'agissait !

- Monsieur NOUNOURS ! S'écria-t-il

- Chut ! Baisse un peu ! Tu vas réveiller les autres ! Le gronda le Patron.

- Mais, je croyais qu'il était … Chuchota le gamer.

- Cramé ? Ouais, il l'était, mais pas son frère ! Déclara le débauché, amusé.

Le Geek serra affectueusement Monsieur Nounours junior (Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé d'autre nom x'D) contre lui, savourant le contact de sa peluche tant adorée.

Il releva ensuite ses yeux bleus vers le Patron.

- J'espère que tu dormiras mieux avec ça ! Lança celui-ci. Dors bien Gamin !

Le criminel s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'une petite main s'accrocha à son bras. Etonné, il se retourna vers le gosse qui baissait la tête, cachant ses yeux noyés de larmes.

- Patron … Peux-tu, peux-tu rester avec m-moi ? Bégaya le Geek.

Le débauché s'arrêta, surpris. Comment était-il supposé répondre à ça ?! Pourquoi le Gamin voulait-il qu'il reste avec lui ?! Ce n'était pas quelqu'un à qui on pouvait faire confiance !

- C'est plutôt dangereux ce que tu me proposes là, Gamin ! Ironisa le pervers.

- S'il te plaît … Souffla le Geek, faisant faner le sourire de son alter-ego.

Le Patron soupira.

- Très bien Gamin. Accepta-t-il.

Le visage du garçon s'illumina et il rentra dans sa chambre accompagné du criminel. Celui-ci se coucha sur le matelas sans attendre. Il gémit légèrement lorsque sa jambe droite se tendit.

- Tu as encore mal ? Demanda gentiment le gamer en s'allongeant à côté de lui.

Le Patron tourna la tête vers le Geek et acquiesça, leur regard se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes. Soudain le gosse se releva et alla chercher quelque chose.

- Tiens ! C'est pour toi ! Je les ai retrouvés dans mes affaires ! J'me suis dit que tu en aurais plus besoin que moi ! Expliqua-t-il.

Il se posta devant le débauché et glissa délicatement un objet sur son nez. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa vision s'assombrit que le criminel comprit qu'il s'agissait de lunettes de soleil.

- Merci Gamin ! J'en avais vraiment besoin ! Remercia-t-il.

- De rien ! Retourna le Geek en reprenant sa place à côté de lui.

Le Patron retira son cadeau et le posa sur la table de nuit. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit le gamer se blottir contre ses côtes encore fragiles.

- Tu me le dis si je te fais mal hein ? Murmura timidement le garçon en rougissant.

- T'inquiète pas Gamin. Répliqua le débauché de sa voix rauque.

Il laissa le silence s'installer à nouveau puis demanda :

- Pourquoi tu ne dors plus ? C'est à cause du fait que tu ais-

- Oui. Le coupa le Geek.

- Désolé. Souffla le criminel. J'aurais jamais dû te donner l'occasion de faire et de voir ça.

Le Patron s'immobilisa lorsqu'il sentit le gamer l'embrassait sur la … joue. (Muahahahah, oui, je suis une sadique et je l'assume)

- C'est pas très important, t'es là maintenant, c'est ce qui compte. Merci. Murmura le gosse en posant sa tête sur le torse du pervers.

- Pfff, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Râla celui-ci.

Le Geek sentit les bras puissants du criminel l'entourer pendant qu'il sombrait doucement dans un sommeil reposé pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

- Bonne nuit Patron … Soupira-t-il en baillant.

- Bonne nuit Gamin. Répondit la personnalité.

Alors que le Geek s'endormait paisiblement, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Patron. Pour la première fois, il était heureux d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien, il était heureux de rendre le Geek heureux. Et, pour lui, ça n'avait pas de prix. Il l'aimait bien, ce gamin.

Peut-être avait-il un cœur finalement !

**~ Fin De la Fic ~**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà donc comment se finit cette FIC ^^ Sur un passage Kawaï et joyeux contrairement aux précédents chapitres x')<em>

_Bon, désolé de ne pas avoir fait un long et langoureux baiser entre le Patron et le Geek, mais_

_le Yaoi c'est nouveau pour moi x') et je veux faire les choses bien ! _

_Aussi, je crois que je vais barricader ma maison sans attendre Hein ! ^^"_

_En tout cas j'espère que cette FIC vous a plut, que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et _

_si vous voulez une suite, l'espace Reviews est libre d'accueillir vos idées *^* ^^_

_J'en ai déjà une en préparation qui devrait vous plaire ! ;) _

_Bref ! Je vous laisse là pour cette FIC !_

_Je mettrais à jour mon profil pour mettre le résumé de ma prochaine FIC et vous tenir au courant ! :)_

_Kiss & Peace les p'tits loups !_

_Sans vous je ne suis rien !_

_- Cam -_


End file.
